The Star
by Mad-World-Jamie
Summary: A man has been watching Blaine and has been waiting a long time to make his move. He finds Blaine, kidnaps him and plans to make him the star of his online website. The website is for people who pay to see actors acting out scenes and scenarios that ultimately end in a spanking. Warning: This story will contain a lot of spanking, if this content offends I would not advise reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name is Jamie and welcome to my story! This story is going to be written in the time of Season 2. It's happening around the time that Kurt transfers back to McKinley. Also as a warning, this is rated M and if the content offends you, I don't blame you for not reading. This story will contain harsh language and lots and lots of spanking.**

**So there's the warning, I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**-Jamie**

* * *

"Blaine, I'm telling you, the pink is better than the blue!"

"And I'm telling _you, _Kurt. I'm out and proud, but you won't catch me dead in that!"

Westerville Mall on a Friday afternoon is where Kurt and Blaine had started to frequent before picking up their end of the school week coffee. A new array of scarves was what had captured the attention of the Dalton Academy and the recently transferred back to McKinley High School students.

"Pink would enhance your eyes so much, Blaine, trust me."

"Kurt, if you love it so much, let's get it for _you_. I already told you I'd let you pick out your own gift today."

A delighted squeak from Kurt and the scarf was off the display, rung up and in a fresh new shopping bag.

"So, are we off to the Lima Bean?" Kurt inquired, already peeling off his old scarf and wrapping the new one delicately around his neck as the two made their way towards the food court.

"Where else would I want to be on a Friday afternoon, then with my sweet, but spoiled boyfriend?" Blaine teased and grabbed at Kurt's shoulders while they walked.

Kurt's responding laugh was cut off as a large, tall man collided with Blaine, knocking him into Kurt abruptly.

The man stopped short and turned around looking extremely apologetic.

"I'm terribly sorry, boys, I wasn't watching where I was going," The man offered his apology.

"Oh, that's all right, crowded mall on a Friday during Holiday season is a dangerous place," Blaine joked.

The man let out a good natured laugh. "It's nice to see two boys your age so in love enjoying an afternoon at the mall on such a lovely day!"

Blaine and Kurt were both taken aback at the man's statement. Was he actually in support of their relationship? The man didn't seem the type with his muscular stature, thick goatee and being somewhere in the range of 40 to 45 years old. He just didn't seem the type that would root for them at the Gay Pride Parade.

"Well thank you, sir, you have a wonderful day," Blaine stated, warmly as he and Kurt began to walk in the opposite direction. Blaine couldn't help but sense a familiarity with the man. Something about his face was trying to trigger a memory, but it was escaping him.

"You too, boys! You are both so well mannered! Dalton Academy teaches their boys well!" The man stated pointing at Blaine's blazer. Enjoy your time together, you never know what the future holds!"

As soon as the man was far enough out of earshot and the boys had made it to the food court, the boys sat down on a bench to sort through their recently made purchases.

"Well he was an interesting sort of guy, wasn't he?" Kurt chuckled.

"Yep," Blaine replied. He wanted to forget the encounter. The fact that he couldn't place why the man seemed so familiar was bothering him. "So, Lima Bean?"

Kurt nodded and as they went to grab their bags...

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream-_

The ringing of his cell phone stopped Blaine from picking up his bags. He took a look at the caller ID and pressed the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

An eye roll was emitted from Blaine as he mouthed the word, "Mom," at Kurt.

"Are you sure you can't without me? It's Friday, mom, and I usually-yes ma'am, see you soon, bye."

Blaine hung up the phone and dropped the phone into his bag with a discontented sigh.

"Seems mother can't seem to arrange her book club meeting and needs my help with some of the planning," Blaine explained, not hiding his disappointment.

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own and squeezed it. "It's all right, honey, I can get an early start on homework," Kurt got the dejected look on Blaine's face. "It's just coffee, there will be millions of more cups to be had. Are we still on for Saturday date night, though?"

With a look at Kurt's puppy dog pleading eyes, Blaine let out a laugh.

"I was already going to say yes, but that kicked puppy look makes me say that I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Good," Kurt stated, seemingly pleased. "I assume you have to go now?"

Blaine let out a closed mouthed, "Mmm-hmm" in response.

Kurt laughed and gave his boyfriend a rather quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. They were in public and whilst Kurt didn't care what others thought of his relationship, he wasn't going to make out with his boyfriend in the middle of a busy shopping mall. One supportive stranger wouldn't change that. All that said to him was, "Gay boys over here! Come taunt us relentlessly!"

After a hug and a reluctant goodbye, Blaine made his way in the opposite direction from Kurt to make his way back to his car that he had parked on the other side of the mall. Parking had been hellacious today being Friday and the lack of better things to do in Westerville. Once Blaine had stepped outside, the winter chill hit him instantly. March had just begun and it was still cold enough to chill you to the bone.

They had been inside longer than Blaine had though, the sun was already setting and the parking lot had become drenched in twilight. '_Perfect, time to begin the great car search_.' He knew he had parked pretty far away due to the heavy mall traffic, but had he really parked out this far?

Blaine was definitely in a mood. Kurt had recently transferred back to McKinley, thus slicing their time together in half. Friday mall and coffee was one of the only days they had together besides Saturday date night. Blaine managed a smile at the thought. Kurt had something special planned, he could tell. He had been going on and on about his _plans_ the entire week through text.

The sign of his black Toyota Camry came into view and Blaine was for once thankful for his parents over abundance of money and spoiling him with material objects rather than love, because this was the only Toyota Camry amidst all the other cars in the mess of a parking lot.

As Blaine made his way to his car, he felt a chill right up his spine. '_Wow, that breeze is nothing to joke about' _Blaine thought, wrapping his coat tighter around his thinner Dalton blazer. He could be on his way to The Lima Bean with Kurt to get a hot medium drip, but instead he was trudging through the frozen tundra of a parking lot to head back to help his mother plan _her _book club. What the hell was she paying her assistant for if _he_ was the one assisting?

Blaine paid no mind to the footsteps crunching behind him as he fished his keys out of his schoolbag. Many people were parked over here, so it made all the sense to hear footsteps in a mall parking lot. That was the thing though, there was no one out this far. Blaine hadn't even seen anyone since the first two rows of parking and he had seen dozens of available spaces why would someone else be parked out this far? The footsteps were growing louder and before Blaine could turn around, a cloth was pressed roughly against his nose and mouth and everything went dark.

Blaine awoke with a pounding in his head. '_Christ I don't remember going to bed with this headache...I hope mom still has extra aspirin in the medicine cabinet' _He thought to himself before opening his eyes only to find that the room was as dark as it was behind his eyelids. First thought: No window. Blaine was definitely not in his room...that's when it all came back to him. The creepy footsteps, the smell...chloroform. He could dimly recall being jostled around, but he was too out of it to recall detail.

Someone had kidnapped him from the parking lot. Whoever those footsteps belonged to had drugged him and taken him. Panic started to seep into Blaine's heart like gasoline into an automobile. As the thoughts began to process, his heart picked up speed, thundering in his chest so loud he was wondering if they could hear it in Australia.

_'All right, Blaine, don't panic. Just take deep breaths and we'll figure this out, the first step would be to get up...'_

If there hadn't been rope wrapped around Blaine's wrists and ankles, that may have been an option. This really wasn't good. He attempted to try to squirm against the knots to see if they would give, nope, he wasn't going anywhere.

Who the hell would attack him then tie him up to a chair? It didn't make any sense. He found himself searching his mind for a list of potential target lists he could be on, but came up blank. Ever since moving to Dalton, he was well-received, liked, hell, he had friends! If this were the case though, why was he in this situation?

Blaine's thought process was broken when a light clicked on from outside the doorway; he could see the light peering in from the cracks between the wall and doorway, he then heard the click of a lock being turned. Blaine tightened his grip on the chair rails as the door swung open to reveal a shadow. A huge shadow at that. Fear was beginning to place a chill in Blaine's spine making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

The shadow took a step, then another. Heavy work boots thundered on what could only be cement flooring...and they were headed over into the darkness, obscuring Blaine's view of the mysterious shadow. Suddenly light illuminated the room. The shadow had gone over to turn the lights on.

Blaine's first view at the room was shocking, whilst it was nice to observe what surroundings he found himself in, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. The room...was so _normal_. It looked like a guest bedroom in someone's home. The flooring in the room turned out to be hard-wood, _so much for the cement assumption. _A plain twin bed was settled right beneath what actually looked to be a window, _so there _is _a window in here. _The window was currently blocking in all light from the large, thick black curtain that was draped in front of it.

The walls were blank, not even a portrait of a bowl of fruit adorned the walls. Blaine would normally say it was a nice-rather plain, but nice all the same guest room if he had been _invited _into this home, but he had been brought here against his will. Very different circumstances.

"Ahem."

A deep voice ruptured the silence by the clearing of a throat. Blaine could tell by the rough tone it was a man. The shadow and the voice matched. Blaine blinked and swallowed his nerves down before turning his head to face the sound.

"Hello, Blaine."

It was him. The man that he and Kurt had bumped into at the mall.

"H-how-you? How do you know my name...where am I?" Blaine somehow managed to stutter out.

"Oh," The man begun with a smile. A smile definitely more cold and off-putting then the warm one he had graced them with at the mall. "I find it very cute that your stutter hasn't changed. I know everything about you, Mister Anderson. I've been waiting for this day for an awfully long time."

Blaine felt a shiver up his spine. He had never felt more afraid in his life. Why was the man doing this? How did he know who he was?

"A l-long time?" Blaine questioned, wondering how much the man truly did know.

"I've been watching you. Waiting. Waiting for so long and now I have you. I finally got you. You don't know how long I've waited for this, Blaine."

Blaine blinked in confusion and fear as the man gazed at him with an awe-struck expression.

"I-I hope I'm not overstepping but c-can you clarify how l-long is a l-long time?" Blaine practically whispered. How long had this man been watching him? He wasn't sure he even wanted to know the answer.

"Who-Am-I," The man enunciated every syllable. "Best paper I ever read, Mister Anderson."

Those words triggered everything. Blaine knew exactly who this man was and how long he'd been watching him.

_"Mister Anderson, can you come to my desk please?" _

_Eight year old Blaine Anderson snapped his head up in attention at being addressed by the new teacher. The substitute as he had addressed himself. Normally people ignored Blaine, why would the teacher want to talk to him? _

_Blaine nervously stood up, straightening the tie of his uniform and trecked up to the teachers desk. He rubbed his palms on the sides of his pants attempting to dry his sweaty palms. _

_As soon as Blaine made it to the desk, he stuttered out, "Y-yes, Mr. L-lawrence?" _

_"I just read your 'Who Am I' paper," Mr. Lawrence stated. _

_Blaine chewed his lip and rocked back and forth on his heels anxiously. _

_"Wonderful work," Mr. Lawrence praised, causing Blaine to stop his rocking. _

_"I-It is?" _

_Mr. Lawrence grabbed the paper in question and recited. "I know what I want to do. I want to do great things. People act like they don't see me, but I see them. I know I can be like everyone else, but I won't be. I want to change the world. I will. Who am I? I'm Blaine Anderson." _

_"Y-you really l-like it?" Blaine asked looking up at Mr. Lawrence hopefully, with his half grown new grown-up adult teeth on display. _

_"I do, Blaine. I too believe you will change the world and people _will _see you. That I promise." _

"Mr. Lawrence?" Blaine questioned in shock.

"It's been a long time, Blaine. The last time we spoke, you still hadn't lost all your baby teeth! It was back then that I knew I had to have you, I knew you were mine, but I had to wait. Your birthday was one week ago if I'm not mistaken?"

Blaine felt sick that Mr. Lawrence knew as much as he did, so instead of speaking, he simply nodded,

"The big 1-8. The number that changes everything. For a while there, I thought I'd lost track of you. I had to stop subbing for your class to do my other job, then when I came back, you were gone! I spent years tracking you down. It wasn't until a couple of years ago that I found you in Westerville. You had recently been transferred out of the public school system, speaking of which, why were you in public school? You were enrolled in private school when we last spoke," Mr. Lawrence questioned.

"Wanted a change," Blaine answered dryly.

"But you transferred to Dalton Academy and what luck that you did, because that's when I finally found you. I waited some time, then heard of a thing called..._sectionals_. The Dalton Academy Warblers were competing in a Glee Club competition. I was curious if I might run into you at the show, and if I managed to, I was going to take you right then and there, so I attended. I kept an eye out for you and I was crest-fallen when I couldn't find you there. I suspected you might be a lover of show choir. I stuck my ground, though, maybe I just hadn't spotted you yet. Soon enough, Dalton Academy was up and the most beautiful voice rang out into that auditorium.

Hey Soul Sister, wonderful choice Blaine. That song really showed off your talent. You were right, you did go on to do great things. I wanted to take you, but you were surrounded by so many people, I couldn't. I had to wait. I attended your regionals competition as well. I sat in the audience dying to see you again. When you didn't begin singing immediately, my heart sunk, I feared you left the group, but then you stepped into the spotlight, where you always belonged. You sang Candles with that boy who I had seen at sectionals. I knew that my star had found himself a boyfriend, and my-oh-my didn't you two sound beautiful together! I am amazed at your singing voice Blaine, I might have to put your talent to some use."

Blaine felt dirty. This man had been watching him this whole time. This man who had been a substitute teacher in his second grade class back in Boston, a person who he should have been able to trust had stalked him all the way until he hit eighteen...

"Mr. Lawrence...W-why am I here? I-I don't understand," Blaine asked trying to keep his voice under control.

Mr. Lawrence grinned and sat down on the bed so that he was even closer to Blaine. Blaine wished he had the ability to run. To run far away.

"You remember how I told you that I have another job and that's why I had to stop subbing for your class?"

Blaine nodded slowly in response.

"I run a website, Blaine."

Oh god, he ran a porn website, it had to be. Blaine felt his blood run cold. Is this what he wanted him for?

"I know what you're thinking, Blaine. Yes, it is an adult website, but no, it's not for sex."

Blaine was confused. How did that work?

"I run a website for adults who act out scenes and different scenarios...for spanking."

_Spanking? _

"Yes, Blaine, spanking. I mean real discipline spanking. Not erotic, we're talking real punishment spanking," Mr. Lawrence said in a voice that sounded like he wanted Blaine to be as excited as he was.

"I s-still don't understand why I'm here..." Blaine spoke quietly. He hoped it wasn't what he was thinking...please don't let it be what he was thinking.

"You're my star. I knew it had to be you, ever since I saw you. You were born to be a star, Blaine. _My_ star. I knew it wasn't the right time back when we last met. I am not a pedophile, Blaine. I only spank adults. My subscribers pay very nicely and now that my star has come of age, they will be finally be getting their moneys worth," Mr. Lawrence said with such joy in his voice he sounded like he wanted to start crying.

Blaine's eyes were wide with shock. Mr. Lawrence had tracked him down...kept tabs on him so that he would force Blaine to become the star of his Spanking website? How sick was he?

"Mr. Lawrence," Blaine began softly, licking his dry lips. "I-I'm flattered that you want me to be your star...but I'm no star-"

"You're the star of the Warblers are you not, Blaine?"

Blaine blinked. He was right, but he had to find a way around this. "Just for that one song," He lied.

"You've been singing every solo for the past two years, I've done my research Blaine. Either you're modest or you're lying. You don't want to be lying, because your first spanking was going to be scheduled for tomorrow, I didn't want to have to put you across my lap tonight, too. I wouldn't mind, I've been dreaming of spanking that bottom of yours, but I wanted to wait-"

"I was being modest," Blaine interrupted.

Mr. Lawrence's expression eased into a smile. "Good boy. I knew you wouldn't lie to me. I'm sure you don't want your spanking yet, either," He paused for a second as he gently placed a hand under Blaine's chin to tilt his head up to look into his eyes. "Those eyes...I could never forget. I remember how puppy dog like they were. Imagine how beautiful they will be when they're filled with tears as you're begging me to stop spanking your bottom."

"I'm flattered that you chose me, Mr. Lawrence, but I can't do it. I-I'm sure there are many other boys who are more qualified than myself. So if you could untie me, we can pretend this never happened," Blaine offered, nervously. He could feel his heart racing, he needed to get out of here.

Mr. Lawrence's face turned from calm to angry in the flash of a second, he charged at Blaine and threw both of his hands on top of his on the chair rails.

"YOU are my star, Blaine Anderson. It has been your destiny for ten years. The sooner you come to grips with that, the better of friends we'll be. If you want an added incentive, if you want that boyfriend of yours to not get hurt, I strongly suggest you be a good boy and listen," Mr. Lawrence hissed.

Blaine felt like someone punched him in the stomach. He was threatening to go after Kurt. He couldn't possibly know where Kurt was...unless he followed him, too.

"You won't get away with it...people all over Ohio know my face...they'll be looking for me," Blaine tried to threaten.

"It's a good thing that you're not in Ohio anymore, Blaine. I made sure that we got out of there as soon as I got you under the chloroform," Mr. Lawrence replied icily.

Oh shit. He wasn't even in Ohio anymore. That would make someone coming to his rescue a little less likely. Kurt would find him though, wouldn't he? Kurt will know something's wrong when he doesn't show up to date night

"It's time to go to sleep, now. I was going to untie you, but I find I can't trust that you won't try to escape. I'm going to be doing some research on your little boyfriend tonight to give you some added incentive to listen to me."

"Don't you dare touch Kurt, he has nothing to do with this," Blaine threatened menacingly.

Mr. Lawrence's frown turned into a rough smile.

"If you don't give me a reason to hurt him, I won't. I'd strongly suggest you get some sleep, Blaine, because tomorrow, you're going to be bent over my lap and we'll be filming your first spanking session. People are finally going to see you. Sleep tight, my star."

The light was turned off, the door was shut, leaving Blaine with nothing but his thoughts and stomach nervous with dread.

* * *

So what do we all think? Should I continue? Reviews will be the answer to that!


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was half in-half out when the door finally opened, bringing sunlight into the room. He didn't know how much sleep he got altogether, but it hadn't been much. Who the hell could sleep in a situation like this? He'd spent the majority of the night thinking of a way to escape, but the ropes that kept him bound to the chair had been expertly tied.

Mr. Lawrence walked in merrily and turned on the light.

"All right Blaine, today's the day! I hope you took the night to think of how naughty you've been. We need you to tap into that today for the filming," Mr. Lawrence said brightly as another man walked in behind him carrying what looked to be camera equipment. The man was significantly shorter than Mr. Lawrence with red hair in contrast to Mr. Lawrence's dark brown, thick rimmed glasses and a goatee that looked like he had Fruit punch mouth. Mr. Lawrence was at least an attractive man to the outside observer, but this other guy was severely lacking in the looks department.

The cameraman took Blaine in for a moment, then looked to Mr. Lawrence. "John, you really weren't kidding. This kid is going to make us so much money with subscriptions!" The cameraman then looked to Blaine who was scowling up at the two of them and pulling on the ropes as if they would break. Blaine knew it was impossible, he'd spent the entire night trying to find a way to break through his bindings. "Blaine, you don't know how long I've waited for this day. John's been talking about you for the past decade! It was always 'Don't worry, Lenny, things will come around when our star's here,' and now that time has finally come and I can't wait to finally get to film you."

Blaine felt sick. He could feel the bile rising in his throat and the nausea rising. How could this happen? This doesn't just _happen_ and above all things, it doesn't happen to _him. _

"Mr. Lawrence," Blaine began, licking his dry lips softly. "I beg of you...please, let me go. I promise I won't say a word to anyone about this...please."

Mr. Lawrence blinked a few times, then chuckled quietly. "Oh, Blaine. Those puppy dog eyes might work on Kurt and all of your friends, but they won't work on me. I've done my waiting for you, everyone had their turn, now you're mine. Plus, I'm sure you're hungry so we need to get this session out of the way so I can bring you your breakfast."

Blaine hung his head. There was seriously no way out of this. Apparently no one knew he was missing yet, if so, people would have come to save him already wouldn't they?

"Ok, Blaine, it's spanking time!" Mr. Lawrence announced, clapping his hands together.

Blaine's eyes widened and his heart rate quickened. "Please...Mr. Lawrence, please don't."

Mr. Lawrence's eyes narrowed as he began to untie one of Blaine's wrists from the chair. He looked Blaine directly in the eyes and stated, "If you want Kurt to go unharmed, you'll do what you're told, Mr. Anderson. I strongly suggest you quit your brattiness, or else I won't be so nice. I've dug up information on Kurt and I _won't _hesitate to use it. I know where he lives, when his Glee club rehearses and the coffee shop you and he used to frequent after school. Do as I say and I won't have to pay him a visit. Do I make myself clear?"

Blaine blinked back a few tears that were trying to escape from his eyes, one betrayed him and landed in a splash onto his lap as he nodded silently. He couldn't let Mr. Lawrence hurt Kurt. He _wouldn't _let him. He had to do whatever it took to keep Kurt safe and away from these psychopaths. If that meant playing along...then he had to do it.

Mr. Lawrence proceeded with untying both of Blaine's wrists and began work on his ankles as Lenny the cameraman locked the door with a key preventing Blaine from escaping. Once he was free he made no move to stand up. The two men were getting everything ready as Blaine was left to sit on the chair and watch. Lenny began to set up the video equipment and was testing the zoom and battery life.

Mr. Lawrence was rummaging in the closet and reappeared carrying a fancy wooden chair that looked to be very sturdy and polished with no rails on the side.

"The chair," Lenny spoke in awe.

Mr. Lawrence affirmed with an "Mmm-hmm," as he sat the chair down next to where Blaine was seated. "I purchased this chair a few years back for you, Blaine. This is the chair that I will sit in every time I spank you. I've had many chairs for spankings in the past, but this one I had built especially for you. But I also cooked up another little surprise! I won't be using them on you today since it's the first session, but I bought an array of implements that I can use on your bottom!"

Blaine felt a shudder at the thought and not a good one. He felt violated and trapped. There was absolutely nothing he could do but let this happen. Where was his fight? Why couldn't he fight back? He'd hurt Kurt, that's why. He had no reason to doubt him. Mr. Lawrence had found Blaine, didn't he? What gave him any reason to think he couldn't find information on Kurt as well? Blaine had to be brave. Be brave for Kurt.

"The camera's ready, are you ready to begin the session?" Lenny asked, still gazing into the camera.

"I'm ready to begin. Blaine, I need you to stand up," Mr. Lawrence instructed.

Blaine's heart was pounding as he shakily stood up. His legs didn't feel very sturdy as he stood to the side of Mr. Lawrence. He bit his lip and took a deep breath as Mr. Lawrence eyed him. He could do this, he would get through this.

"This is your introductory session, so we won't be playing any parts today. It'll just be me, your disciplinarian giving you a timed hand spanking."

Mr. Lawrence then pointed at Lenny who began filming.

"Hello everyone!" Mr. Lawrence began brightly. "It's John here and boy do we have a treat for you today at ! Our star has finally arrived! Blaine is here for his first session of what will be many more on the website! We also want to thank our now 5,000 subscribers and our many devoted spankees in the past. Don't you fret, though! We'll still be having some of our spankees you've come to know and love still on the website, but our real star is finally here!"

Mr. Lawrence gestured to Blaine to say hello, which Blaine obeyed softly.

"I don't think they can hear you, Blaine, say hello again, please."

Blaine did as instructed, louder but still meekly.

"Today we'll be doing our introductory spanking with our star, Blaine, a timed five minute hand spanking! All of our members are very familiar with those! So why don't we begin?"

Mr. Lawrence turned to look at Blaine who was standing very still and guarded with his hands glued at his side. Mr. Lawrence wasted no time, he leaned over and expertly began to undo Blaine's belt. Blaine looked up at the ceiling trying not to cry. He had to get through this for Kurt. He had to. When Blaine felt Mr. Lawrence undoing the button of his jeans, he instinctively pulled away.

"Now Blaine, don't make this harder than it has to be. I know you're shy, but you need to be spanked and the only way to do it is to get those pants pulled down. So please be a good boy and come back over here and stand still." At this point Mr. Lawrence addressed the camera. "All of our boys are very shy on the first session, isn't Blaine just the most precious?"

Blaine took a deep breath and stepped forward again to allow Mr. Lawrence to finish. Before he knew it, Mr. Lawrence grabbed onto the waist band of his jeans and slowly slid them down to his knees. Blaine could feel his cheeks flush at how humiliating and exposing this was.

"Ok, Blaine, bend over my lap, please."

Blaine swallowed roughly and willed himself to move, but he couldn't. He froze. He couldn't do this.

"Blaine, over my lap, now!" Mr. Lawrence commanded with a warning glint in his eyes. They said, 'Do as you're told or I will hurt Kurt.'

Blaine found his mobility and slowly bent over to lie across Mr. Lawrence's lap. He placed his hands on the floor nervously and chewed on his lip. He could feel the anxiety attacking his stomach like a tornado had been unleashed inside.

"Ok," Mr. Lawrence began placing a hand around Blaine's lower back to hold him in position and placed his other hand on top of his right cheek. He began to rub his hand softly over the material of his black boxer briefs. "Start the timer, please."

The first swat was quick and hard. Blaine hadn't been prepared for it. He gasped softly as Mr. Lawrence landed one on the other side. He steadily began to increase the pace placing one on each cheek as he went. The pain was beyond anything Blaine had ever experienced and caused him to start biting his lip so hard he thought he would bite through. He didn't want to make any added noise. He'd take this like a man, he would only do what he had to to protect Kurt.

"Ok, the two minute mark! Oh and how effective! The skin around the boxer briefs is already a beautiful pink! You see that folks?" Mr. Lawrence allowed Jeff a moment to zoom in and inspect the damage.

Blaine felt Mr. Lawrence place his hands on the waist band of his underwear and out of instinct, rolled off of Mr. Lawrence's lap onto the floor. He hadn't realized he'd done it until he could see Mr. Lawrence above him looking irritated.

"What a naughty boy you're being, Blaine. For that, we're adding an extra minute to the clock," He looked to Lenny to add the extra minute before turning back to Blaine. "Unless you want more, which I'm sure our members would love, you better get back over my knee."

Blaine sighed softly and picked himself back up from the floor with difficulty since his jeans were at his knees and climbed back over his lap as he was told. Not a second later, Mr. Lawrence had pulled down his boxer briefs to where his jeans were and gasped slightly.

"We've waited for this day for so long, my friends," Mr. Lawrence said to the camera. "We can now finally see the bottom that will be the main attraction of our website and if it isn't the best ass you've seen on here then I suggest you see an eye doctor! Look at how pink it is already!" Mr. Lawrence rubbed the injured bottom softly for good measure, causing Blaine to shudder. "Ok, is the timer ready? Then we'll begin again!"

If Blaine had thought the swats over the underwear had hurt, he was sorely mistaken, no pun intended. The first swat on his bare bottom stung like a bee sting multiplied by oh, let's say a hundred. The sound was deafening and landed with a loud crack which was almost more startling then the pain. Soon enough, a smack landed on the other side and the pace was quickened with Mr. Lawrence adding several swats to a cheek before he would alternate to the other.

Blaine's breathing had quickened and he was starting to feel really hot. Trying to suppress any noise was beginning to become a real challenge. It finally took a particular hard rain of swats on his left cheek to finally let out a whimper of an, "Ow."

This encouraged Mr. Lawrence to spank even harder than he had before and Blaine had begun to squirm to get away from the hand raining hard slaps on his ass. His efforts were unsuccessful as his spanker just tightened his grip and continued to spank without pause.

"Please..." Blaine begged softly. "Please stop! No more...I-I promise I'll be good! Please just stop."

Mr. Lawrence chuckled softly, but continued spanking. "You've got about a minute still, Blaine and you're doing so well!" He responded with even harder swats.

Blaine had tried not to, but tears had finally started to stream from his eyes, betraying his former stance on trying to show no emotion. "Stop...please...stop," Blaine still begged softly in a whisper.

"This is what happens to naughty boys, Blaine, they don't behave and they are rewarded with bending over my lap and having their bare bottoms spanked," Mr. Lawrence scolded slowing down his pace with harder slaps. How they could get harder, Blaine would never know.

A couple more hard swats, then Blaine could hear the beautiful sound of a timer beeping signaling that the spanking was finally over. He could never feel more relieved in his life. His ass was burning and had taken on almost a numb sensation from the brutal swats it had received.

Mr. Lawrence softly rubbed the deep crimson shaded bottom and began to whisper, "You did a wonderful job, Blaine, it's over. Good boy...shhh."

Blaine picked one of his hands off the floor and wiped the tears off of his face and began taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Ok, I think we'll put you in time out for a few minutes, then we'll be finished," Mr. Lawrence stated, pulling Blaine's underwear back over his bottom. "You can stand up now, Blaine."

Blaine picked his hands up from the floor and crawled off of the spanker's lap. He was thankful that Mr. Lawrence was protecting his modesty with pulling his underwear up, but when he reached down to pull his jeans up, Mr. Lawrence stopped him.

"Leave your jeans at your knees, please," He stood up from the chair and took Blaine's arm in his and guided him to one of the corners of the room that the camera could follow. Once he had Blaine standing in the corner, he reached down and pulled Blaine's underwear back down to his knees, Blaine looked away from the corner and at Mr. Lawrence in confusion. "Naughty boys have their well-spanked bottoms on display after they've been punished and put into their time out."

Blaine nodded in response and placed his gaze back into the corner. He'd never felt more like a child in his life...it was humiliating. He just had to keep thinking of Kurt. He was doing this to keep Kurt safe.

"Blaine's going to have a ten minute time out and we'll see you in a few days with our next update!" Mr. Lawrence began telling the camera. "We'll have a discussion box open so that you can tell us what you think of Blaine! We look forward to reading your comments! Until next time, I remain your host, Spank Master John and we'll see you soon!"

"And cut," Lenny stated.

* * *

_Poor Blaine! I know, it's cruel! So what do you guys think? Leave me some reviews to tell me your deepest thoughts! _

_Loved all the reviews so far! I'm glad you guys find it worth continuing!_

_Also a note to klainediva: I'm not sure how long this story will go, but I do aim to have it be multi-chapter and hope it can go on for a while provided people are still enjoying it!_


	3. Chapter 3

"6,000 more subscribers!" Lenny announced in shock, with a wide grin not too far behind.

It had been 2 days since the first spanking and Blaine was thankful he hadn't received another yet, his ass had just stopped hurting when he sat down. Blaine had been missing for almost 3 days now. It turns out that Blaine had been taken to a house that Mr. Lawrence and Lenny shared which also doubled as their filming studio. With the money they had taken from the website, they had transformed the rooms in their house into different sets for their filming. Blaine had yet to visit these rooms, but he had heard them talking about several different locations they wanted to film their next session in. Mr. Lawrence had been gone for the afternoon the day prior and Lenny and he still hadn't come to a concrete decision on what scene to film.

The three of them were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast; to an outside observer it would almost appear to be a normal family breakfast with two men and their son, (which they had actually taken upon themselves to call him). This _would_ look normal, if one of the men wasn't simultaneously cooking breakfast and glancing at the other man's computer at different spanking locations for their "son," and if they hadn't installed handcuffs into the table and bound the son in question to the table out of fear he would escape.

The handcuffs luckily had a long chain so Blaine actually had a bit more mobility, but it was still uncomfortable. He hadn't felt very hungry, but the two men had dragged him out of the room that they explained was his and would also serve as the room he would be spanked in for any "father-son, at home spanking" scenes. That definitely made the room uncomfortable for him. Mr. Lawrence had cooked pancakes and eggs for breakfast which Blaine found himself just playing with with his fork. Mr. Lawrence had turned around to say something to Lenny when he noticed Blaine hadn't even eaten a bite. His face darkened as he grabbed his own plate and took his place in the chair at the large table.

"Would you like to enlighten me on why you haven't touched your breakfast, Blaine?"

Blaine glanced up and looked at Mr. Lawrence who looked at him for some form of an explanation.

"I'm not hungry," Blaine said softly, still sticking his fork in the food, but not eating any of it.

Mr. Lawrence leaned a little closer and with a warning glint in his eyes spoke very clearly, "I made this breakfast for us to eat together as a family. I will not have you going hungry or disrespecting me, is that clear?"

Blaine blinked down at the plate of syrup soaked pancakes and dropped his fork. "Can I just have them later? I told you, I'm not hungry."

Mr. Lawrence suddenly stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process.

"Do you want me to force feed you, hmm?" He asked, angrily. "I'll do it, Blaine. I'll do that and more if you don't eat the food I prepared for you."

Blaine felt a twinge of fear at how angry he got over something as simple as Blaine asking if he could eat later, but he really wasn't hungry. He hadn't been very hungry the past 2 and a half days he had been here. He was worried that he might provoke Mr. Lawrence to go after Kurt, so he slowly took a little piece of a pancake on his fork and slowly brought it to his mouth. The pancakes had become a little soggy for sitting so long in the syrup, but they weren't really that bad.

"Another bite," Mr. Lawrence insisted, not satisfied with the fact that Blaine had only taken a tiny bite.

Blaine took another tiny bite, but took longer to chew it.

"Are you_ trying _to piss me off, Blaine?" Mr. Lawrence asked.

"Aww, c'mon, John, the boy's eating, lay off," Lenny tried to intervene, but Mr. Lawrence just turned his steely gaze on the cameraman.

"Do you seriously want to give me advice on how to handle our kid, hmm?"

Blaine had been confused on the whole them calling him "their kid." The pair of men had insisted that they weren't gay, but both of their wives had left them long ago and they were two best friends that only had each other in this world. They had formed the business together. Now they decided that not only would they share the business, but they would share Blaine, too.

"John, I ain't trying to tell you to do anything," Lenny insisted hands raised in surrender. "I'm just saying, the kid's eating, no need to get angry over it."

"If he doesn't eat, he'll get sick, Lenny, do you want him to get sick?" Mr. Lawrence asked, gesturing at Blaine.

Lenny glanced over at Blaine, then back to Mr. Lawrence and sighed. "Nah, John, I don't want him to get sick."

"Then allow me to do the fatherly thing and make him do as he's told," Mr. Lawrence stated crisply. "Now, Blaine, do I have to tell you again?"

Blaine shook his head softly and made to take another bite.

Finally Mr. Lawrence turned his attention away from Blaine and started discussing where Blaine was going to have his next spanking which caused Blaine to become even less hungry if that were even possible. He couldn't eat anymore, if he did, he was going to throw up all over the table.

He began to work on cutting the pancakes into tiny pieces and squashing them down, hoping that it would look like he ate more. He had managed to squish some pieces together to make it look like he had eaten more before Mr. Lawrence spoke up.

"Blaine, good boy, you've been eating like you were told," Mr. Lawrence stated in satisfaction, before he quirked an eye brow at the plate. When he got up to inspect the plate, Blaine felt his nerves grow. Mr. Lawrence was going to see what he'd done and he was going to be pissed.

"I-I don't like b-being watched while I eat...can I just finish this without both of y-you watching?" Blaine asked in an attempt to get Mr. Lawrence to back off, which he didn't. Blaine could tell that Mr. Lawrence could see what he had done when he inspected the plate closer.

"Lenny, go get the chair please," Mr. Lawrence said very calmly.

Blaine's eyes widened at Mr. Lawrence's words and he had to swallow nervously. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lawrence, please...no," Blaine tried to apologize, but Mr. Lawrence ignored him. Instead, he went over to Blaine and unhooked the handcuffs from the table as Lenny went upstairs to retrieve the chair.

"I told you to eat and what did you do, Blaine?" Mr. Lawrence asked, pulling Blaine up from the chair.

"Mr. Lawrence-I'm sorry-"

"No, Blaine, what did you? I want you to tell me what you did."

"I-I didn't eat," Blaine muttered softly as Mr. Lawrence grew angrier.

"You disobeyed me, didn't you?" When Blaine didn't respond, Mr. Lawrence yelled, "Did you or did you not disobey me?!"

Blaine felt his heart rate increasing as Mr. Lawrence grew angrier. Blaine had to find a way to calm him down since he didn't know what he was truly capable of.

"Yes, I disobeyed you and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry are you, Blaine? Well, we're about to make sure you are very sorry."

Blaine felt his stomach twist as Mr. Lawrence gripped him by his upper arm and dragged him into the living room where Lenny was waiting with the chair.

"You know you have your first real session with an actual scene tonight which I was going to let you prepare for, but you've left me with no choice. Your bottom is going to be warmed now and before your session tonight. I hope you're proud of your misbehavior, because your ass is about to pay the price."

"I said I was sorry and I meant it, Mr. Lawrence. I'm sorry I wasn't hungry...but I felt like I was going to be sick if I ate anymore...and I didn't want to make you angry." Blaine tried to explain.

"Blaine, if you had explained that you weren't feeling well instead of trying to lie to me by cutting your food up, then we wouldn't be here, would we?"

"I tried to tell you, I-"

"Blaine, you lied, now you're being punished for it, no more excuses," Mr. Lawrence said, dismissing Blaine's explanation as he sat down and motioned for Blaine to come closer. Lenny took a seat on the couch to view the punishment, thankfully the camera wasn't taken out.

As soon as Blaine was within his reach, Mr. Lawrence stuck two fingers in his belt loop to pull him close, grabbed at the waist of his jeans and pulled them down to his knees.

"Bend over my knees, Blaine," Mr. Lawrence instructed.

Blaine hesitated which caused Mr. Lawrence to become more irritated.

"I said bend over and lay across my lap!"

Blaine began shaking with nerves as he slowly climbed over his lap. He lowered his still handcuffed hands to the floor and was shocked that instead of feeling Mr. Lawrence's hand on his ass, he felt his hands lower his boxer briefs.

"It's all going on your bare bottom, Blaine. I've had it up to here with your attitude today and we're going to fix that before your session tonight."

Blaine took a deep breath right as the first slap came down. Mr. Lawrence wasn't spanking as hard as he did when they did his introductory session, but it still stung and the pace was definitely different. Instead of starting slowly with one spank to each cheek and switching like he did with the introductory session, he was spanking each cheek for a good 20 seconds before he would switch to start spanking the other which caused it to sting a hell of a lot more.

Blaine tried to grit his teeth and take it, but the swats kept landing in the same place over and over again on his sit spot and he could feel himself wavering. It took a particularly stingy set of swats before it happened.

"Ow."

Mr. Lawrence was encouraged by this and spanked a little quicker.

"Ow," Blaine whimpered again as Mr. Lawrence kept spanking.

"Ow, Blaine? Does it hurt?"

"Ouch-yes, it hurts a lot, please, Mr. Lawrence, ow," Blaine begged before another stinging slap let out another exclamation of pain.

Mr. Lawrence increased the strength for about twenty more swats, then stopped. Blaine let out a breath and began panting, attempting to catch his breath. Mr. Lawrence brought a hand to Blaine's bottom and began to rub softly.

"I could have done that a lot harder, Blaine. Your ass is only a borderline red, which will go away by tonight's session. It might be a little pink, but the soreness will definitely not go away."

Blaine let out a whimper at the mention of getting spanked again that night.

"You should have been better behaved, then you wouldn't be going into tonight's session with an already sore bottom," Mr. Lawrence reasoned.

Why the hell didn't he just eat the food? Blaine thought to himself bitterly. His stomach wouldn't have allowed it and who knows what would have happened to him if he had thrown up all over the table...probably something a hell of a lot worse...

"Blaine, I want you to stand up," Mr. Lawrence instructed as he pulled Blaine's underwear back up over his sore bottom then Blaine did as he said having to use Mr. Lawrence's knee to pick himself up off his lap due to the hand cuffs.

"Do you w-want me to go h-have a time-out?" Blaine asked, feeling the heat radiating from his cheeks in embarrassment from having asked the question, not to mention the heat radiating from his ass.

"I think you deserve a time out, don't you? How about you, Lenny, do you think our boy deserves a time out?"

Lenny nodded. "I think he could use one, yes."

"Well, Blaine, we think a time out would be nice, don't you?"

Blaine nodded slowly and when he made to walk over to the corner, Mr. Lawrence placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"I want to hear you say it, first, Blaine. You didn't answer me."

Blaine felt his stomach flip, he was already embarrassed from the spanking, why did he have to continue to add to the humiliation?

"Mr. Lawrence, I-I th-think I deserve a time out," Blaine said, defeated.

Once Blaine had finally gotten into time out, he remembered what Mr. Lawrence said about having his bottom shown after it was spanked. He really didn't want to do it, but he was in enough trouble as it was. The handcuffs allowed enough mobility that he was able to reach down on both sides and pull his boxers down to his knees, then he let his hands fall out in front of him as he stood in time out.

"Lenny, would you take a look at that! He's learning!" Mr. Lawrence exclaimed excitedly.

Blaine had been in time out for about ten minutes by the time Mr. Lawrence came by to pull his pants up and let him out. He instructed Blaine to go up to his room and he would be up in a few minutes to talk to him.

Blaine did as instructed, wincing every time he took a step up the stairs...jeez his ass was sore. He made it into his room and lied down gingerly on the bed and made sure to stay on his side. His back was facing the door when Mr. Lawrence walked in and cleared his throat.

"We won't be having that kind of behavior again, will we Blaine?"

Blaine mumbled a no, before Mr. Lawrence instructed him to sit up. He really didn't want to let his ass make contact with the bed, but that was probably the point Mr. Lawrence wanted to make, for Blaine to sit on his sore bottom. Right when Blaine sat up, the sting flared up again immediately, causing Blaine to wince which caused a look of pride to resonate on Mr. Lawrence's face. He was happy to have caused Blaine to wince.

"I wanted to make sure that tonight will go off without a hitch. You need to be in character as to not disrupt filming...and as our star, you can't allow that to happen, son. I need you to be professional."

Blaine winced again at the word, "son" only his real father was allowed to call him that. Not his creepy teacher from like 2nd grade...especially not now.

"I thought you could use a push, so I took the liberty of retrieving a little something for you yesterday just to remind you what's at stake here and a reminder of why you'll want to put all of your acting skills to use. I want you to think long and clear up here before I come back up here to discuss the scene with you, are we clear?"

Blaine nodded as Mr. Lawrence left a tiny digital camera on Blaine's bedside table as he made to leave the room. Once the door clicked shut, Blaine heard Mr. Lawrence lock the door from the outside. He had a bad feeling about the camera that he left on the table, but he had to check it, regardless of how nervous it made him feel.

He clicked the camera on and checked the memory, there was only one thing on it; a video. He swallowed nervously and clicked the play button.

The face of Mr. Lawrence appeared on the camera, it looked like he was filming himself.

"Blaine, this video is for you to watch before your first session. I wanted to remind you that you are now my star and my new son. I didn't want you to forget what's at stake should you disobey me."

Blaine couldn't tell where Mr. Lawrence was, but soon the camera was off Mr. Lawrence's face and was pointed towards the ground. Before long he could hear chatter as if Mr. Lawrence had gone inside a building of some sort.

It wasn't before long that the camera had been placed at the end of the table, being such a small camera, it probably didn't look too conspicuous to whomever he was attempting to film.

His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw who and where Mr. Lawrence was filming. The Lima Bean. Kurt was sitting at a table stirring at his coffee half heartedly whilst Rachel was holding onto one of his hands that he had resting on the table.

"It's ok, Kurt, I'm sure the police will find Blaine, it's only been a couple of days."

Blaine blinked back a tear as he watched the boy of his dreams looking so distressed. Kurt had never looked so unkempt...at least not that Blaine had ever seen. Kurt was always dressed to impress around Blaine and never faltered, not once. Kurt's clothes here were loose, wrinkled and disheveled. His hair wasn't even styled. Blaine felt his heart pang with worry.

"When he didn't show up for our date night, I knew something was wrong, Blaine never misses date night," Kurt spoke so softly that the camera almost hadn't caught it.

"How are Blaine's parents doing?"

"They are beside themselves. Mrs. Anderson called me to update me and I don't think it even took her ten seconds before she started crying. I actually saw Mr. Anderson look worried...and that man almost never lets you see his emotions, Rachel..."

Blaine couldn't help but smile softly at Kurt's impression of his father. Kurt hadn't really gotten to know him too well yet and he had been a bit stand offish, just a few days before Mr. Lawrence took him, his father had asked if Kurt could come to dinner so they could get to know each other even better. His father liked Kurt, which also meant his father was growing more comfortable accepting his sexuality. Not that he never did, he just wasn't sure how to go about handling the situation, is what he told Blaine.

"I'm sure they'll find him, Kurt." Rachel insisted, trying to get Kurt to smile.

Kurt looked up sadly, "I hope that he's ok wherever he is...I miss him, Rach, it's only been a couple of days, but I miss him. He's so strong...I feel just so small without him. My first instinct is to call Blaine to tell him how worried I am...but then I remember that I can't...I love him so much...if someone's hurting him I won't be able to live with myself."

At that time, Mr. Lawrence got up from the table with the camera and started to make his way towards Kurt.

Blaine felt his stomach clench. Instead of saying anything, he purposely bumped into Kurt's chair as he made his way out the door, before Mr. Lawrence made it out, Blaine could hear Rachel shout after him, "That was really rude, you know! Manners aren't just for children!"

With that, the camera clicked off.

Mr. Lawrence had been to Lima yesterday...he had been within touching distance to Kurt. Blaine could feel his heart beating wildly and the felt the urge to be sick. He could have hurt Kurt...he wasn't bluffing when he said he knew where they had coffee. If he didn't do as he was told, he knew where to get to Kurt. Blaine couldn't allow that to happen. He had to make sure to be the best actor tonight. He can't let Kurt down. He won't let Mr. Lawrence have a reason to get anywhere near Kurt again. He had to make sure of it...starting with tonight's filming.

* * *

**Hmmm, so thoughts? The situation's become a tad bit creepier...and we have the first big filming session coming up. What's everyone thinking? Hopefully I still have some readers. ^.^ Hope to see some awesome reviews, guys! You're the best! Hope to see ya soon! Get those reviews in!**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine wasn't left to his own devices for long. He hadn't even had a lot of time to think before there was a sound of a key entering the lock outside of his door. The door was opened to reveal both Mr. Lawrence and Lenny with enormous smiles on their faces. It was almost as if none of the drama from earlier had even occurred.

"How's our little boy doing, hmm?" Mr. Lawrence asked as he took a seat on the edge of Blaine's bed.

Blaine had been lying on his side with his arms crossed in front of him and his legs curled up to his chest in a fetal position. He wanted to make himself appear as small as he could...as small as he felt.

"I hope you've had some time to think about the importance of obedience and what's at risk should you not do what you're told," Mr. Lawrence spoke, gesturing towards the camera.

Blaine silently nodded, not moving from his position on the bed.

"Aww, look at him, Lenny, he's pouting," Mr. Lawrence chuckled.

"I'm not pouting, I'm terrified...I want-I need you to leave Kurt out of this," Blaine explained, sitting up gingerly.

Mr. Lawrence looked surprised, but hid it as soon as it had been shown. "I've already told you, Blaine, I will leave Kurt out of this unless the need should arise that he be included-"

"He won't ever need to be included," Blaine interrupted. "I'm the one you want, you don't need to ever go back to Lima again." Blaine didn't know where this bravery was coming from, but he was going to stick with it as long as he could hold onto it.

Mr. Lawrence smiled. It was the most creepy, unnerving smile Blaine had ever seen, that alone caused his chivalry to dim slightly.

"You are absolutely correct, you are the one I want. I waited ten years for you. Ten long years I waited...and now who has you, Blaine, hmm?"

Blaine didn't answer.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Blaine."

Blaine shivered slightly as he muttered out, "You, Mr. Lawrence, you have me now."

"That's right and we have a job to do tonight, don't we?" Mr. Lawrence beamed as he gestured at Lenny who answered by leaving the room and immediately returned with a woman.

"Blaine, I want you to be polite and welcome the last member of our team, our photographer, Kimberly."

Kimberly was surprisingly good-looking, only she looked worn down. She had a grungy look about her as if she and showers didn't get along too well. Her black hair hung lamely at the sides of her face down to her shoulders. Her makeup was caked on in what appeared to be attempting to be a gothic sort of style. Black eye shadow, blue lipstick, and too much foundation that covered scars from what looked like scratch marks down the side of her face. If she had a shower and eased up on the makeup, she would be quite pretty, despite the scars. She smiled at Blaine and he cowered instantly. If he thought Mr. Lawrence had a terrifying smile, she definitely upped him in the 'creepy smile' department. She startled everyone by letting out an uncharacteristic squeak.

"This is him? Our star?" She asked Lenny excitedly.

"This is him, yes, isn't he just what we've been waiting for?" Lenny asked her, proudly.

"I didn't get a chance to see his introduction video yet," She pouted as she looked at Blaine as if he were a piece of fine art. "He is too precious! John, he is definitely worth the hype! He is just so cute! So, how was it Blaine? How did you like your first spanking?"

Blaine looked at her in shock. She actually expected him to answer that question? Where did they find this girl and how was she ok with what was going on here? Did she even know that he had been kidnapped and was an unwilling participant in all of this?

"I didn't like it," Blaine responded simply.

Mr. Lawrence frowned at his response and looked almost angry.

"I-I want to be honest," Blaine defended himself as he took in Mr. Lawrence's angry expression.

"Honesty is good, Blaine," Kimberly commended, quelling Mr. Lawrence's fury a bit. "Honesty can keep you out of a lot of trouble."

Mr. Lawrence's frown quite literally turned upside down as he regaled her with the tale from earlier, "Blaine has already been in trouble today for dishonesty, haven't you, son?" He patted Blaine on the leg in what might be a friendly gesture, but Blaine responded with bringing his knees up to his chest in an effort to get away from him.

"He's been a bit disobedient and difficult," Lenny explained to Kimberly.

"Well, you'll sort that out soon enough, won't you, John?" Kimberly purred at John. If Blaine didn't know any better, he would think that Kimberly had a crush on Mr. Lawrence, but he didn't seem to return the feelings.

"We will, starting with tonight's session, which we need to begin discussing," Mr. Lawrence responded, standing up from Blaine's bed. "Tonight will be our first acting session, Blaine, which will require you to utilize your acting skills, which I know you have. It will require focus, discipline and strength. You're going to be getting more than my hand tonight."

Blaine felt his heart sink. He knew that implements were going to start being added, but the realization hadn't quite hit him until now.

Mr. Lawrence eased his mind by taking an object that Lenny had been holding behind his back. A large, wooden hairbrush. To a normal observer, the object would seem harmless, but to be spanked with, it was nerve wracking.

"You will be going over my knee tonight and receiving a hand spanking, but then we will move on to this. I warn you Blaine, the hairbrush is no laughing matter," He warned as if Blaine was in hysterics over the idea, which he wasn't. "The brush stings and can turn a bottom red like that," He emphasized 'that' with a snap of his fingers. Kimberly giggled at Mr. Lawrence and rubbed at his arm a bit.

Blaine swallowed and curled into himself just a little tighter as Mr. Lawrence explained the scene. Mr. Lawrence was going to be playing Blaine's over-worked father who discovers his son's less than stellar report card. Blaine will attempt to make it seem like he doesn't know of his transgressions, but will ultimately relent and take a spanking from his father. There was going to be no script, so Blaine had to rely on his improv skills to make this work.

Mr. Lawrence and Lenny left after that to go downstairs to begin setting up the scene whilst Kimberly remained upstairs with Blaine.

"It's time to start getting you ready, huh?" She questioned, excitedly.

Blaine remained silent.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be like that now. We have a scene to shoot, we need to get you excited!"

"I will never be excited to be beaten, sorry," Blaine answered, coldly.

Kimberly blinked in astonishment. "Beaten? No, no, no, that's not what we're doing! We spank, we don't beat."

"Not really much of a difference when the person receiving it doesn't want it."

"I see what they mean by you being a difficult one. The rest of our clients are always so eager to perform."

"Maybe because they're actual clients, not a victim of kidnap," Blaine snapped. He felt no reason to be nice to this girl. She was just as crazy as Lenny and Mr. Lawrence, but she didn't hold any power over him.

"John explained to me that you were promised to him. You belong to him, Blaine and the sooner you understand that, the better things will be for you."

Blaine felt his anger get the best of him. "Promised to him? Who made that promise? It certainly wasn't me!"

Kimberly's expression turned a bit dark as she spoke softly. "Enough of this, you have a scene to film, Blaine, whether you like it or not, so stop being such a brat, or I will bring John back up here to deal with you," She threatened.

That and only that caused Blaine to reluctantly back down. If this was how she was going to play, he'd have to concede for now. Kurt's safety was still at risk.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" Blaine asked, defeated.

* * *

Kimberly had informed Blaine on what to do and what not to do when filming a scene and that he just had to go with it as if this were actually happening to him. After she had gone through her explanation, she had Blaine change into a new outfit she had brought for the occasion. A school boy's uniform complete with black pants, a white button up shirt and a simple black tie. All that was missing was a blazer and it would feel completely like home.

After he was dressed, Blaine took a deep breath before he opened the door to make his appearance known. He placed a hand delicately on the stair rail as he descended to the ground floor, his heart was beating a mile a minute as he dreaded what was about to happen. Not only was he going to be in pain from another spanking, but now he had to play a part, making all of this more difficult.

How the hell was he going to pull this off? He was a good actor, sure, but to act in this sort of scenario was beyond him. This was going to be a mess.

"Blaine!" Mr. Lawrence gasped, taking in Blaine as he walked into the room step by hellaciously slow step. "You look dashing, son! Not quite the Dalton uniform you're used to, but we don't want this to feel like your previous home, do we? This is your home now, after all!"

Blaine felt nauseated at that declaration, but nodded. Mr. Lawrence explained to him again what was on the line before instructing him to wait in the hallway for his cue to enter the scene. Blaine did as instructed and got in place.

"And we're rolling!" Lenny announced. Kimberly got in place to start taking photos of the scene where she wouldn't get in the way of the camera.

Mr. Lawrence who was playing Blaine's father in this scenario began to read through the prop mail and stopped at one that caused him to quirk an eyebrow in interest. He slowly peeled back the envelope and frowned at the contents within.

He had to hand it to Mr. Lawrence, he was a good actor; a psycho, but a good actor none-the-less. The disappointment at reading the contents of the envelope looked like it genuinely disappointed him. He placed the paper down silently and rubbed at his goatee like he was deep in thought-before...

"Blaine! Get in here, now!"

Blaine felt his heart thunder against his ribcage at the shout. It scared him to hear Mr. Lawrence shout that loud, even if he was only playing a character. Blaine took a deep breath and kept the mantra of 'protect Kurt, do what you have to do to protect Kurt' running on repeat through his mind before finally taking the dreaded walk into the living room where Mr. Lawrence was waiting and Lenny turned the camera to Blaine.

"Hey, dad, what's wrong?" Blaine asked shakily. He inwardly grimaced at how fake and forced it sounded to call Mr. Lawrence 'dad.'

Mr. Lawrence noticed and broke character a little bit to give him a warning glance before immediately falling right back into character. The fact that he could do that so quickly was severely unnerving to Blaine. Lenny moved back a bit to allow the frame to include both Mr. Lawrence and Blaine while their interaction was taking place.

"Care to explain what I found in the mail today?" Mr. Lawrence asked.

Blaine tried to place a look of guilty innocence on his face and responded, "I d-don't know...a letter from grandma?"

Mr. Lawrence sighed deeply and leaned forward in his recliner. "Blaine, you know that lying is only getting you into more trouble, now tell me what came in the mail today."

Blaine swallowed nervously. His mouth was dry, he wasn't sure if it was he or his character who was nervous now, he couldn't distinguish between the two. "M-my report card?" He hadn't meant to stutter, but he always did when he was nervous which was out of character for who he was meant to play.

"Yes, son, your report card came in today. How do you think you did?"

"I-I I didn't do my best, sir," Blaine 'admitted' looking towards the ground in shame. At that moment he could see a camera flash as Kimberly took pictures of his 'shameful' look.

"That's for damn certain, young man," quipped Mr. Lawrence. He got up from his recliner so that he could add some more intimidation towards Blaine's character. It worked, only Blaine felt it, not his character of 'Blaine'. "I pay a lot to send you to that school and when you bring home notes from school or bad report cards, what happens, Blaine?"

Mr. Lawrence waited for Blaine to answer the question. Blaine wished this had been scripted so that he had had time to work on his responses and not sound so ridiculous, but scripted or not, he knew the answer to the question, he didn't want to say it, but he had to.

"Y-you give me a s-spanking, sir," Blaine answered, trying to add in the 'sir' for an extra touch. Blaine could see the approval in Mr. Lawrence's eyes as he nodded firmly.

"That's correct, Blaine, I give you a nice hard spanking and boy oh boy are you going to get the spanking of your life right now, young man," Mr. Lawrence announced as he left the frame to grab the dreaded chair that Blaine had already been spanked in just hours before. He couldn't help but break character and let his fear set in at the appearance of the wooden monstrosity. He could hardly believe that an inanimate object was putting the fear of god into him, but he couldn't help it, just seeing it was causing his stomach to twist and turn.

Apparently whatever expressions he was making at the sight of the chair caused Kimberly to start taking pictures wildly. He wasn't even in character...but it seemed that the fear of the chair was what they had wanted instilled in him.

"That's right Blaine," Mr. Lawrence answered after seeing Blaine's expression as he placed the chair down. "I know how afraid you are when I bring out this chair, but you know that you deserve to have that bottom of yours smacked."

Blaine bit his lip nervously and backed a tiny bit away on instinct, but Mr. Lawrence put a stop to that quickly. "Don't you dare back away from me, Blaine. You will come over here and accept the punishment for your grades, I will not allow your school work to be ignored!"

Blaine almost laughed inwardly at that statement. He was losing time on his school work as they spoke. Mr. Lawrence had kidnapped him right at the end of his junior year, he was missing a hell of a lot of school work. He hadn't even noticed he'd done it before Mr. Lawrence spoke.

"What are you smiling about, Blaine? Is all of this funny to you? You think this is a game?"

Blaine had been smiling slightly about the school work comment and hadn't even realized it.

"N-no, dad, it's not a game," Blaine answered quietly trying to amend the mistake he had just committed.

Mr. Lawrence seemed to be having a fun time with the dialogue, but he looked like he was ready to get on with the action.

"Well, then I suggest you come here right now young man, I hardly have time to do this. I have bills to pay, dinner to cook and now I have to add putting you over my knee and spanking you to my list of things to do," Mr. Lawrence lectured making it seem like this was a real matter of inconvenience.

"Dad, if it's such an issue of time, we could forget about the spanking, I'll make dinner and you could ground me instead?" Blaine suggested trying to place some hope into his voice and trying to ignore that he was silently hoping that Mr. Lawrence would take that offer. Unfortunately that's not what the website was aiming for.

"You know that grounding never works on you. The only thing that does is paddling that bottom of yours, so let's get on with it. I don't have all night, Blaine."

Blaine felt his mouth go even drier. They had finally gotten to the moment. He wasn't ready to take another trip back over Mr. Lawrence's lap so soon if ever again. Real or acting, this wasn't a place he wanted to be. Mr. Lawrence's gaze darkened as he noticed Blaine stuck in his thoughts.

"I wouldn't advise pissing me off," Mr. Lawrence stated, clearly breaking character a little in order to warn Blaine that he had better lie across his lap, or else. "I want those pants down, Blaine. You know the drill by now."

Blaine did know the drill, he just didn't want to conform to it, but he had to, he was pissing Mr. Lawrence off and he now knew what he was capable of. 'Don't let him hurt Kurt, he knows where Kurt is, stop being afraid and just take it, Anderson. Just do it.'

Blaine began to try unbuckling his belt, but his shaking fingers were making things progress incredibly slow. Mr. Lawrence was losing his patience, so he reached over and began unbuckling his belt for him.

"I-I can do it," Blaine insisted, attempting to try again.

"You're taking way too long, so just keep those hands out of my way," Mr. Lawrence commanded as he got the belt undone while Blaine obeyed by keeping his hands up. Mr. Lawrence unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down extremely slowly to his knees. "Bend over."

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves as he for the second time that day, climbed across Mr. Lawrence's lap. It was a lot easier not being handcuffed this time around. He felt the uncomfortably familiar sensation of his underwear being pulled down to join his pants. Oh god, he was not ready for this to happen again so soon...

Mr. Lawrence rubbed his ass softly and began 'tsking' as he took it in. His ass still had to have some pinkened color to it from earlier, it wouldn't still be throbbing if there wasn't some sort of evidence that he had been spanked already that day.

"When will you ever learn?" Mr. Lawrence asked rhetorically sounding truly disappointed in Blaine before letting the first smack come down.

It burned. How was it possible that that one slap could hurt as much as it did? Blaine hadn't been ready for it and squirmed immediately.

"Oh no, buddy, you're going to be across this lap for a while, so I suggest you get comfortable," Mr. Lawrence said with a little amusement in his voice as he tightened his hold on Blaine's waist to keep him in position.

The smacks from his hand seemed endless as he spanked from cheek to cheek reigniting the burning hot pain. Blaine couldn't help but squirm and try to get away from the onslaught of sharp slaps to his backside, but he was trapped. Mr. Lawrence had him in a vice-like grip and had no plans of relinquishing him any time soon.

"You feel that, Blaine?" Mr. Lawrence asked as he brought down a few particularly hard smacks to Blaine's left cheek, causing Blaine to wince. "You should feel ashamed young man. Ashamed that you haven't kept up in your schoolwork, ashamed that you haven't even cared to try harder, ashamed that you could be upstairs hanging out on facebook or whatever it is you do, but instead you're here bent over my lap getting a spanking like an eight year old!"

Blaine had to bite back several comments at first, but when Mr. Lawrence hit him with the 'try harder' he balked. That was a sore subject. All he could think of was his father...his real one telling him that he needed to 'try harder'. He loved his father, but it seemed like nothing he did ever earned more than a 'good', or 'satisfactory', or 'you could have tried harder'. Blaine closed his eyes and tried to stop focusing on his father and just think about the pain of the spanking. That was easier to take than thinking about his father right now.

After a few more hard swats from Mr. Lawrence's hand, he stopped and rubbed the injured bottom softly. "You know we aren't done, correct?" He asked softly.

Blaine took a breath and shook his head sadly. "No, sir. We're not done."

Mr. Lawrence fetched the large wooden hairbrush he had shown Blaine earlier in his room and held it in front of him. "I think you need a good paddling with the hairbrush, don't you?"

Blaine felt bile rise in his throat at he stared at the dreaded implement. "Y-yes, sir." He felt his nerves attack his stomach and was thankful he hadn't had much to eat that day or else it might be coming back up now. He hadn't been spanked with anything other than Mr. Lawrence's hand, so this was going to be something new and he was already in so much pain. He didn't know how he was going to make it through this.

He felt the smooth surface of the brush tap against his backside and he instinctively braced for the impact. The first smack made him jump a little in surprise. It was far more louder than when he received a swat from Mr. Lawrence's hand and good god did it hurt so much more. Mr. Lawrence wasted no time in giving his bottom a thorough hairbrushing. He smacked the wood down a few times in the same spot causing Blaine to really struggle.

"Ow, please stop, that hurts so much Mr.-Dad, please!" Blaine was in so much pain, he didn't even think when he almost called Mr. Lawrence by his real name.

"It's supposed to hurt, Blaine," Mr. Lawrence responded, clearly annoyed by Blaine's almost mess-up. He brought the hair brush down a bit harder to show Blaine how he truly felt. "I don't spank and paddle you because it's fun. I do it to punish you and teach you a lesson."

"I've learned my lesson, sir, I promise I have," Blaine begged. "P-please, just let me go."

Mr. Lawrence responded by snapping the hair brush down a few more times on each cheek causing Blaine to whimper.

"Cry if you need to cry, young man, you should be ashamed of yourself, so let it out, have a good cry," Mr. Lawrence instructed as he brought the brush down a couple more times, causing Blaine to scrunch his eyes shut in pain and to attempt the tears from falling. He never wanted to cry, he never wanted to give Mr. Lawrence the satisfaction of seeing him cry whether it be a scene or something else. All he could do was take deep breaths and grit his teeth against the painful swats from the brush.

When Blaine thought that he couldn't handle it anymore and he was about to start full out sobbing, Mr. Lawrence dropped the brush, which Blaine took as a sign that the spanking might finally be over. He didn't expect Mr. Lawrence to start giving him another hand spanking.

"Please stop, I've learned my lesson, I promise I'll be good, I'm sorry!" Blaine cried out, attempting to get Mr. Lawrence to stop.

"You didn't honestly think we were done did you, Blaine?" Mr. Lawrence asked between swats.

"Y-yes, I've h-had enough! P-please stop!"

"Blaine," Mr. Lawrence sighed and stopped spanking for a moment which caused Blaine to relax for a second while he attempted to calm himself down. "If you couldn't handle this, you will certainly not like what I have in store for you next, young man. I hate to do it, but you need to learn that bad grades and disobedience will not be tolerated."

Blaine felt his heart drop. What else could there possibly be? It was taking everything Blaine had not to cry here and now. All Mr. Lawrence had shown him earlier was the hairbrush he planned to use. Why was he changing the game here and now? Blaine felt Mr. Lawrence pull his underwear back up which hurt beyond belief. The material just locked in the heat and rubbed against the beaten skin.

"I'd like you to stand up, son," Mr. Lawrence stated, tapping Blaine on the bottom for good measure.

Blaine didn't need telling twice. He climbed off of Mr. Lawrence's lap and let out an audible whimper as the pain only increased. Mr. Lawrence went off to a closet where Blaine supposed he kept his array of implements. Lenny followed Mr. Lawrence to film his retrieval of whatever this next implement was.

Mr. Lawrence found what he was looking for and placed a look of disappointment on his face as he turned back around to face his 'son'.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock and terror as he registered what Mr. Lawrence was holding. Lenny wasted no opportunity to turn the camera back onto Blaine who was backing up further and further to the wall. Mr. Lawrence was holding a thick wooden cane. It looked painful just to look at it. His heart raced as he kept backing up as Mr. Lawrence advanced. Blaine finally felt himself back up against the wall. Once he found he had nowhere to go, he began to plead.

"Please, dad, d-don't use that on me," Blaine stuttered out as his body began to visibly shake as he attempted to stay in character.

"Oh, is this getting your attention, Blaine? Maybe next time, you won't be bringing home those grades, hmm?"

Blaine slid down the wall slowly never taking his eyes off the cane.

"You are going to bend over the arm of that couch and take a caning, Blaine. 12 strokes. I don't want to hear any arguments," Mr. Lawrence commanded.

Blaine shook his head silently. "I can't," He said in a soft whisper.

"You will, now get up."

"P-please d-don't make me-"

"Blaine, you will bend over that couch or you will be in so much more trouble and you 'know' you don't want that, do you?"

Mr. Lawrence wasn't making it obvious to the audience, but he was telling Blaine that he would make good on his threat towards Kurt if he didn't do this.

Blaine shakily stood up and slowly made his way over to the couch.

"Bend over," Mr. Lawrence commanded, gesturing to the arm of the couch. Blaine did as instructed and Mr. Lawrence wasted no time in pulling his underwear back down.

Blaine bit his lip harshly as Mr. Lawrence whipped the cane through the air a few times with a loud 'swish'. Blaine tensed up upon hearing the sound. The springy piece of wood was brought up to his bottom and Mr. Lawrence tapped it a few times before he brought it down with a loud swish.

Blaine couldn't help it, he gasped loudly at the blinding sting that was accompanied by a stroke of the cane. It hurt more than anything. A second strike landed without warning slightly below the first. The pain caused Blaine's eyes to water.

"This cane is leaving some nice welts on your bottom, son. You won't be sitting comfortably for a few days, that's for sure," Mr. Lawrence remarked, bringing the cane back for two hard strokes one right after the other.

By the time the sixth stroke landed, that's when Blaine became desperate. The pain was unbearable and it was starting to scare him.

"Stop, please, stop! I can't do this anymore, please!" Blaine pleaded.

"You have six more to go, Blaine, stop asking me to stop, because I won't," Mr. Lawrence spoke firmly.

Mr. Lawrence brought the cane back and landed another harsh strike. That did it. The tear betrayed him. The first tear soon turned into a couple of more. Kimberly smiled and eagerly began snapping a bunch of pictures of Blaine's tears that she knew for a certain fact were genuine. He hadn't wanted to cry, but the pain was too much.

The next strike of the cane landed and Blaine began sobbing. "Stop, please, stop it..." He cried softly.

On number 8, Blaine lost it. He abruptly stood up from the couch and quickly pulled his underwear and pants up, ignoring how much it hurt before Mr. Lawrence could access what he was doing. He quickly stepped away and looked at Mr. Lawrence through his tears. "I-I can't, I can't take anymore."

Mr. Lawrence appraised him darkly and stepped towards him and grabbed his upper arm. "You bend back over and take the rest of your punishment now, Blaine."

Blaine responded by wrenching his arm out of Mr. Lawrence's grip. "I can't take anymore, I can't!" He cried out.

Fury didn't even begin to cover the expression that crossed Mr. Lawrence's face. He was losing character and Blaine backed up, terrified. He had never been more terrified in his life. He felt trapped. He was ruining the scene, but he couldn't take any more of the cane, it hurt too badly and it was safe to say that the implement terrified him. He felt more tears escape as he fell to the ground, sobbing quietly.

He heard Mr. Lawrence sigh as he attempted to calm himself down and stay in character. "Tell you what, Blaine. I'll make you a deal here, son. You bend back over and take one last stroke of the cane and we'll consider the punishment over." Mr. Lawrence reached out and pulled Blaine up from the floor. "One more stroke and we're even, son. I need you to be brave and take that last stroke."

Blaine could see that Mr. Lawrence was angry and had placed his character over it in an attempt to save the scene. Blaine shakily replied, "I-it hurts too m-much."

"I know it hurts, son, but that's why it's a punishment," Mr. Lawrence explained, guiding him back towards the couch. Mr. Lawrence took advantage of the close proximity to Blaine to whisper in his ear.

"If you don't want me to go after Kurt, I suggest you do what I told you to do, you don't even want to imagine what we'll do to him."

At hearing that, Blaine let out a quiet sob. He was letting his fear get the best of him and was now risking Kurt's safety. He had to take this last swat or he could jeopordize Kurt's well-being, he couldn't let that happen. He made his way over to the couch and after he wiped at his tear filled eyes, he bent back over the arm of the couch.

Mr. Lawrence came forward and pulled his pants and underwear back down. "Last stroke, Blaine and your punishment will be over. Brace yourself, son."

It was quick. There was a swish and a thwack, and it was over. Blaine was practically numb in his fear that although he felt the pain, his fear won out.

"All right, Blaine," Mr. Lawrence stated as he pulled Blaine's pants back up. "It's over now, son. Come here."

Mr. Lawrence pulled Blaine up from the couch and pulled Blaine into his arms for a hug. Blaine, for the sake of the scene, hugged back as a few tears fell. "I don't want to see those bad grades anymore...it's all right son, shhh."

"And, cut!" Lenny called out. "Rocky, but it'll work! Not too bad for a first scene, Blaine!"

Blaine wasn't hearing him, he was looking at Mr. Lawrence. "Mr. Lawrence...I'm sorry...I just got so scared...i-it won't h-happen again."

Mr. Lawrence surprised him by letting out a weak chuckle. "I'm not entirely happy with that performance, Blaine, but it'll do. You're just lucky that you pulled it together. I'm proud that you did or we might be having an entirely different conversation."

"Y-you won't go after Kurt for this w-will you?" Blaine asked, hoping his truest fears wouldn't be realized.

Mr. Lawrence looked thoughtful. "No, Blaine. Not this time. I do warn you, though, if you pull a stunt like that again, Kurt might not be so lucky."

Blaine felt relieved at that bit of news. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lawrence, I just wasn't ready for the c-cane. Would it be ok that if from now on you tell me w-what we're going to use? I-it was just too much."

"It made for some great film, John," Lenny commented smiling at the review of the footage. "You won't be disappointed."

Mr. Lawrence perked up upon hearing Lenny's statement. "I'd say that's fair, Blaine," He stated as he walked over to join Lenny. "I'm just thrilled that through this experience I've learned that not only does Kurt being in danger terrify you, but a caning has the same effect!"

He glanced over at the screen for good measure before glancing back over at Blaine with a grin. "I don't think your disobedience is going to be much of an issue anymore, son."

* * *

**My oh my, what a scene, eh? Things are getting a bit darker...so thoughts? Would love to hear those thoughts. ;P**

**Also yes, I know Blaine is incredibly OOC, but in order for this to work, he has to be. Plus, being in this situation is clearly messing with him a bit. =P Anyways, comments and thoughts appreciated!**


End file.
